clubpenguinfangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails Tag Team Racing
Tails Tag Team Racing is a game for PengStation 2, PengStation Portable, PBox and Gamesphere. While in racing, Racers can team up together Characters * Tails6000 * Sonicspine31 * Rockhopper * Gary the Gadget Guy * Explorer * Fred * Luce * Aunt Arctic * Cadence * Link Costumes Tails6000 * Pirate Tails * Evil Tails * Dorkugese Tails * Cave Tails * Ninja Tails * Robot Tails * Scientist Tails * Space Tails * Gold Tails Sonicspine31 * Ninja Sonicspine Rockhopper * Flamehopper Gary the Gadget Guy * Medieval G Explorer * Cool Explorer Fred * ??? (Feel free to add one) Luce * Vesper Aunt Arctic * Rock Arctic Cadence * Rapper Cadence Link * Bright Link Vehicles Tails6000 * Tailrod * Orange Rider (Unlockable until you buy it) * Yelorad (Unlockable until you buy it) Sonicspine31 * Speed Power * The Handlenical (Unlockable until you buy it) * Turboshield (Unlockable until you buy it) Rockhopper * Pirates Arr! * Yarricle (Unlockable until you buy it) * Cannon Patch (Unlockable until you buy it) Gary the Gadget Guy * Science Buggy * G. Wheel 4000 (Unlockable until you buy it) * Metaltech (Unlockable until you buy it) Explorer * The Frostberg * Wacko Engage (Unlockable until you buy it) * The Shovelnator (Unlockable until you buy it) Fred * Mathematical Engine * Arrow Balance (Unlockable until you buy it) * Number Machine (Unlockable until you buy it) Luce * Bright Prime * Sunfactor (Unlockable until you buy it) * Golden Mobile (Unlockable until you buy it) Aunt Arctic * The Paperfloat * Depencil (Unlockable until you buy it) * Newspaper Novel (Unlockable until you buy it) Cadence * Recordey * Music Buggy (Unlockable until you buy it) * The Dance-A-Rama (Unlockable until you buy it) Link * Ninja Magma * Doom Compactor (Unlockable until you buy it) * Fire Alpha (Unlockable until you buy it) Levels Coldway Park * Mini Game: Crustacean Alarm (Crab Shooter) * Mini Game: Glacier Lane (Bowling) Pirate Temple * Ship Cross (Race Track) * Rockhopper Road (Race Track) * Underwater Tunnel (Race Track) * Battle Arena: Mateys Coliseum (128-Bit Version) * Stunt Arena: Treasure Stunts (PengStation Portable) * Mini Game: Str00dels Shooter (Skeet Shooter) Royal Geek Sanctuary * Googelplex United (Race Track) * Dorkugese Speedway (Race Track) * Jerk Barrage (Race Track) * Battle Arena: Fort Dorkugal (PengStation Portable) * Stunt Arena: Land Through Ford (128-Bit Version) * Mini Game: Fall on Your Life (Falling Target) Ice Age Mania * Mammoth Cave (Race Track) * Fossil Illusion (Race Track) * Lava Blizzard (Race Track) * Battle Arena: Prehistoric Land (128-Bit Version) * Stunt Arena: Magma Chill (PengStation Portable) * Mini Game: Ocean Flock (Protection) Ninja Pyramid * Jitsu Sphinx (Race Track) * Diamond Dimension (Race Track) * Dojo Metropolis (Race Track) * Battle Arena: Cold, Hot and Wet (128-Bit Version) * Stunt Arena: Sensei Chaos (PengStation Portable) * Mini Game: Ninja Drop (Falling Target) Future Park * Choken Landscape (Race Track) * Rings of Technique (Race Track) * Space City (Race Track) * Battle Arena: Dystopia Rampage (PengStation Portable) * Stunt Arena: Robot Alley (128-Bit Version) * Mini Game: Technical Lane (Bowling) * Mini Game: Giant Squid Brawl (Protection) Power Ups in Racing * Lobster Bomb * Skua Dynamite * Electric Guy * Rocket Boost * Exploding Box Gunner Power Ups * Freeze Missile * Robot Puffle * Train/Asteroid/Blue Whale Gunner Weapons * Tails6000 - Hot Sauce Machine Gun * Sonicspine31 - Exploding Paddle Ball Shooter * Rockhopper - Giant Snowball Cannon * G - The Scientist's Beaker * Explorer - Electric Rocket Shovel * Fred - Rhombus Flinger * Luce - Electric Bright Ball * Aunt Arctic - Pencil Gun * Cadence - Music Note Beam * Link - Fire Lasers Category:Games